


Little Adventures of the Feathery Kind

by awildneko



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildneko/pseuds/awildneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhong makes a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Adventures of the Feathery Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TellHipHopImLiterate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellHipHopImLiterate/gifts).



It was raining when Junhong first found Daisy. He'd forgotten his umbrella, but fortunately a kind soul from his Marketing course had loaned him a fold-away anorak that somewhat helped to prevent him from becoming utterly soaked. His classmate was considerably smaller in stature than Junhong, and the sleeves of the thin, plastic coat came down only to his elbows when he stretched, but still he was grateful for the extra layer of protection from the elements.

The shortcut he was taking through the park passed by a small pond, at which point he'd often pause to take in the scenery and throw the ducks inhabiting the area any spare crumbs leftover from his lunch, staying around even longer when he was not studying. Today the weather had become too much even for the friendly waterborne creatures, and he suspected that they had hidden in the undergrowth; safely away out of the downpour.

Continuing on his walk home, humming a little to himself, Junhong only stopped when he heard a sudden cry. He quickly realised that it wasn't a human making such a noise, which could leave only some kind of animal.

In that moment his instincts took control, and he began to head towards the direction he thought the sound had come from. The rain made it difficult to see clearly, and he could just about make out a small figure on the ground to the side of the road. On closer inspection, he realised it was a duck, likely one of those he regularly saw in the park. This duck had somehow gotten stuck a fair distance from the park area, and Junhong could see that it flinched when trying to move its left leg - a clear sign that it had been injured somehow.

Whilst he considered his choices, Junhong crouched down low so that the sides of his anorak covered the duck and stopped some of the rain from hitting it. Leaving the poor creature was not an option; he could try to take it to the nearest animal shelter - but what if they refused to take in the duck? Since Junhong highly doubted his student budget could be of much use in paying for any treatment, the possibility seemed higher.

Taking the little guy back with him to his dorm could work in the short term, however he knew he'd definitely have to keep them hidden from his strict dorm supervisor - everyone else too just to be on the safe side. It would all have to be his little secret.

A small nod to himself signalled that a decision had been made. Stripping off his anorak completely (drenched almost immediately), Junhong folded it into a shape that somewhat resembled a basket. He then carefully lifted the duck, who was still releasing the occasional cry of distress, and tucked it into his hastily created carrier. He stumbled home with the duck held carefully in his arms. Despite the fact he was soaked through when he arrived back at his room, Junhong was glad he'd brought home the little critter.

-

Since that unexpected meeting, Junhong had been taking care of the little guy (whom he soon realised was actually a female mallard duck). He decided to call her Daisy, like the animated duck from Disney. He thought - with a snicker - that the name might also be less of a risk than the likes of 'splodge' and 'puddle', as if someone overheard him calling to her, he could just pretend it was his girlfriend. To make her feel at home, he made up a bed for her using an old shoebox and a bunch of assignment notes from his folder, fed her leftovers of bread and greens from the kitchen, and sneaked her into the shower room with him so she could spend time around water still - Daisy also seemed to quite enjoy being petted when she was sleepy, as she'd close her eyes and lean into the touch. Junhong thought that so far his new secret project was going well.

-

Junhong had perceived that handling a creature such as a duck would be no easy feat - now that he was actually faced with such a task, he discovered that it was much, much more difficult than it looked. It proved a rather delicate activity, which required the person to have honed their observational skills, patience and ninja skills down to a fine art. And that was without even mentioning how to acquire the resources needed. A first aid kit was not fit for animals (particularly those of the feathery kind) but that was all Junhong could find without risking suspicion and splurging out on some pricey kit from the pet shop. Daisy was quite the wriggler, and it took him several attempts to learn how to hold her properly whilst he clumsily did up the bandage.

Although his University course stressed him to no end, he found some solace listening to the songs of his favourite RnB artists. He could forget about his anxieties and just focus on the music. He had recently discovered that the songs also had some effect on Daisy, as when he played songs like 'Now' and 'Photo', the little duck seemed to relax entirely. This little trick proved pretty useful when trying to check up on her condition - and it was adorable to watch!

-

Daisy's leg was healing well, and Junhong had recently discovered that the little duck was surprisingly fast when both legs were in action; she had a tendency to wander off somewhere in the dormitory to make a new nest for herself, and Junhong was left to run after her and find her before anyone else did...especially since technically animals were not allowed to be kept in the building.

On one such occasion where Daisy had mysteriously disappeared from his room (again), Junhong could not find her in the places he had come to usually suspect. He had discovered that the tawny duck liked to sit in a warm spot: near the fireplace in the lounge, next to a window when the sun was shining through, and more dangerously so near the oven in the kitchen. It gave Junhong endless stress to think what might happen if someone started cooking whilst she was there.

"Daisy!" he was attempting to keep his voice to a whisper, but the urgency still rang out when he called her name.

As worrying as possible kitchen scenarios became, nothing could compare to Junhong's worst fear...that Daisy had somehow managed to work her way into someone else's room. Having checked all the communal areas he could think of, yet still no sign of the little duck, Junhong glanced nervously around at the other four doors on his floor. Was it time to panic yet?

"Aack!"

A sound that could either be human or non-human (he couldn't be sure) interrupted his trail of thought. Turning towards the room where the noise had come from, Junhong tentatively rapped his knuckles on the door. The resounding noises which followed could not be mistaken; something was quacking and someone was blurting something about a "flippin' duck". When, moments later the door was opened to him, Junhong was already bowing his head in apology for whatever mess his feathery friend had caused.

"Quick, mind out the way - oh Junhong, it's you!"

Startled by the call of his name Junhong raised his eyes to meet those of his cute neighbour. They'd never spoken properly before, and until today he had no idea the boy down the hall, whom he had only admired from afar, knew anything about him. Junhong knew the other's name, of course (it was Daehyun - he'd 'accidentally' overheard when friends called to him), and the prospect of actually saying it aloud was exciting.

Daehyun hadn't seemed to notice his widened eyes and reeling thoughts as he was soon striding back into his room with a mission in his steps.

Noticing that he was at least a good head and shoulders taller than his neighbour, Junhong used his height to peer over and see that Daehyun's room had indeed been invaded by none other than the little duck.

He hesitated only a moment before following inside - it seemed the natural thing to do since Daisy was, after all, his responsibility. Sure enough, when she caught sight of him, the tawny duck squawked in greeting and waddled over to nibble at his ankles until he obligingly lifted her into his arms.

He already knew his cheeks would be the colour of tomatoes when he caught Daehyun's gaze; guilt and embarrassment could not be disguised when they were felt in combination.

"So this little tyrant is yours?" his cute neighbour asked, though Junhong noted with relief that the words lacked any bite.

He nodded, habitually petting her feathers. "She's called Daisy." he was smiling at her, he realised after a moment too long, abruptly changing his stance and resuming his apologies.

"I am so sorry that she got in your room - I lost track of her and let her cause all this trouble!" he babbled, not even sure if Daehyun was getting the gist of what he was trying to say. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?" he didn't have money to spare, but there must be something he could do.

He waited for a response, but his neighbour didn't seem ready to answer. What if he was more annoyed than Junhong thought?

"There is...one thing." Daehyun was wearing a distractingly attractive smile when he spoke, that Junhong almost didn't catch the end of the sentence. Once it had registered however, the blush returned to his face with full force.

"How about a date?"

-

The date with Daehyun had gone surprisingly well. Junhong discovered that his neighbour was kind and funny and the way his eyes sparkled when he was interested in something looked at least ten times better from close up. And it was safe to say that Daehyun's interests definitely lay in Junhong's direction, if he dared to think it to himself. His neighbour had only brought up the incident that led them there once, and it had soon been forgotten.

Daehyun could talk a lot once he got started, but Junhong didn't mind since he really enjoyed listening to the sound of his voice. He soon found himself spending more and more time around at the other's house, lazing around, listening to music, or just chatting away about the most random things.

Daisy also appeared pretty content with the deal, as she now had endless access to the warm spot underneath Daehyun's desk, next to where the hot water pipe ran.

-

He didn't mean to keep secrets from his brother Yongguk, but since he'd come to University there were several developments Junhong didn't quite want him to know about. Yongguk was so excited that Junhong had that chance to study at University, and during their fortnightly Skype calls, Junhong would try not to let on too much that he wasn't enjoying his course as much as he'd hoped.

Now Junhong was also concerned how his brother might react if he found out about his two pieces of news. Since they'd last spoken, he had gained both a feathery roommate and a boyfriend...he suspected that the latter might cause more of a fuss.

When Yongguk called, Daisy had fallen asleep in the student's lap, and he felt reluctant to make her move when she was getting some much needed rest. Needless to say he was somewhat distracted during their phonecall by the cute sight and the thoughts on his mind - something his perceptive brother, who knew him well, soon picked up on

"Hey what's bugging you?" came the rough voice of from the speaker of his laptop. Junhong bit his lip and attempted to mask the guilty expression in his face when he returned his gaze to the figure staring at him through the small screen. Not even two minutes into their conversation, and he had been caught out. He couldn't outright lie to his brother, so while facing those questioning eyes, he contemplated which would be the lesser of two evils to confess.

A nervous chuckle echoed around the room as Junhong gently lifted and produced one subject of his recent attention to the camera lens.

"I um, adopted a duck-" he peaked out from behind her rear to gauge his brother's reaction. "- it's just temporary whilst she recovers from an injury" he quickly added. Any changes to Yongguk's expression were always minimal, so he had to keep a close eye on his brother's face to gain some idea of how he felt. "Her name's Daisy."

As expected, the deep voiced male on the other end of the connection remained silent for (what felt like) ages. A bounce had begun to build in Junhong's restless knees, where Daisy had settled back down, by the time sound finally filled the room.

"What type of duck is it?"

Though nervous, Junhong tried not to answer too quickly, allowing his brain to send an appropriate response to his lips.

"A mallard duck, I think...." he commented, mouth gaping slightly at the child-like smile Yongguk gave him. With his tattoos and intense stares, his brother could be quite intimidating, but at times like this Junhong took delight in capturing his softer side.

"Daisy the mallard duck eh? Interesting."

It seemed that was all Yongguk had to say about the matter, as after a moment the conversation turned to other topics such as how Junhong was finding his course, and Yongguk describing his new eccentric boss at work. No berating him for keeping the duck in his room, no requests to take it back where Junhong had found it...perhaps now that he was at University, his brother was happy to allow him to lead his own decisions. Or perhaps he just really liked mallard ducks.

-

Life has many strange phenomenons, such as the strange feeling of something which once felt obscure and impossible falling into place perfectly comfortably. The day Junhong felt it was otherwise entirely ordinary. Daehyun was lounging over at his room, humming along to the melody playing from the laptop speakers. He had such a nice voice, Junhong suspected that he would never tire of hearing it. Meanwhile, Junhong was replacing Daisy's bandage on her leg, a process which by this point had been smoothed over - he could probably do it on autopilot. He knew exactly where her body curves and edges lay, as well as the best ways to calm her when she got nervous. She was often so relaxed in his arms that she drifted to sleep.

He heard Daehyun get up behind him, and felt as he approached his back. His body tingled in anticipation, awaiting the moment when his cute neighbour would wrap his arms around and hug around his chest, lips pressing lightly into the skin of his neck. He had to concentrate extra hard to keep his hands steady with the bandages.

"You're so great with animals. You'd be an awesome vet," were the words whispered lazily against his back.

It was as if a bulb really did light up above his head. A vet? Yes, somehow that sounded...so appropriate. Daehyun was right - he could be an awesome vet! He'd always loved animals.

He could recall one memory from his childhood, where he and his brother Yongguk had taken care of a poor bird that a cat from across the street had caught. Junhong must have been less than ten years old at the time, his brother a few years older than him, and the sight of the injured creature had filled his wide eyes with tears. That was until Yongguk came to him a few days later in quiet thought, releasing from his teenage hands the tiny animal, which to the awed faces of both boys soon flew off into the trees with it's new found freedom.

He'd developed a decent set of science skills when he had been in school, which he suspected would be required if he were to pursue the path of a vet. Not to mention that his experiences with Daisy had taught him that perhaps he also had some of the traits required that aren't taught in a classroom.

As he finished tying the bandage, giving Daisy a gentle pet and leaning back into Daehyun's embrace, Junhong felt that he finally had an idea what to do about the course he wasn't enjoying.

-

Junhong knew that he couldn't keep her forever.

Daisy's injured leg had fully healed several weeks ago, the bandage removed and her freedom of movement returning to what Junhong hoped was as good as new. She was now happily waddling about his room, though he knew that this was no place to keep a wild creature in the long term. He could see in the way she would pause by the window and watched, transfixed, as the scenery outside moved and changed with the alternating weather and time of day.

Down there was where she belonged, and though he had become used to her presence in his daily life, Junhong had no choice but to return her.

He chose a day when the sky was clear and the weather nice, as he felt sure Daisy would enjoy it. He wrapped her up in his tired anorak, the same way he had done when he first found her, and took a leisurely pace through along the route to the park - though he knew goodbye was inevitable, he still went slowly to postpone the moment for as long as he could. The tawny duck had grown completely relaxed in his embrace; he spent a while just watching her, taking it all in, thinking about the adventures they had experienced together. They had a special connection, he knew that, knew that they were as much friends as any animal and human can become.

When he reached the park, the pond visible in the near distance, he began to slowly unwrap his coat from her feathers (she complained about being unsettled). He gave her a sad smile, and pet her feathery head one last time, before setting her down on the ground.

Daisy explored the grass uncertainly, not sure where she was. Junhong suspected she must have found a familiar scent, as soon she was following a trail towards the pond. Perhaps she'd found her family? - he truly hoped so. Though as she disappeared behind the vegetation, he could not be sure.

He watched on for a long while before he turned back.

As he made his way out of the park, a familiar quacking noise made him turn around, and to his amazement he saw her again. Not along this time, but with a gaggle of ducks.  
He couldn't help but grin as he greeted the family of ducks, happy to know that she had found her way home. She had helped him to find his, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you found this a fun read :)


End file.
